Twilight
by Cleopatra21780
Summary: We all know that Buffy is Angel's soulmate, but what if Angelus had a different mate


Title: Twilight Author: Amazon Rating: Pg-13/R Spoilers: Any ep that had Darla in it. Disclaimers: Joss, that evil man, owns it all. Well everything except Bathsheba, she's my creation. :) Distribution: You want it, you can take it as long as you e-mail me and tell me where it's going. Author's notes: Ok, I've come to the conclusion that I, some how, acquired a lot of spare time. I would have needed it to think of this plot. Well the plot actually occurred to me when our college put on a production of Romeo and Juliet, and a line from the balcony scene struck my muse's inspiration. You know the part where Romeo says "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon..." I'll put the rest in later. Now I'm babbling so I should just get to the point. And the point being, in order to read this fic you need to view Angel and Angelus as two totally separate beings. Another thing, this may not seem like a B/A fic in the beginning, but I swear upon Angelus' leather pants(I wish)that it is. 

Edge of Darkness Part 1: 

Paris 1803: 

The streets of Paris were unusually quiet considering the amount of turmoil the city and the whole country country had been going through the past few years. The French Revolution had been a vampire's dream come true. The streets running red with the blood of royalty and nobility at first, then the masses. Liem just wished that some of the masses were out and about tonight. He sighed audibly and Darla's grip on his arm tightened. 

"Board precious?" She asked with an eloquent charm. 

"A bit. All these mortals, runin' scared. It's pathic." He groaned. 

They moved into a rougher part of the city. Drunks and whores hid in the alleys. Poverty ridden bodies laied against the red brick walls of the buildings. 

"Well we'll stay around here for a while longer, then we'll move." She told him, rubbing her hand over the crushed velvet of his jacket. 

"Agreed luv." He sighed again, letting the night shroud them. 

******************** 

"Are you listing to me?" Cordelia Chase slammed her plam down on Angel's solid wooden desk. 

"Hmmm," Angel looked up at the brunette. "I'm sorry." 

"Why do I even bother?" She huffed. "I get these mind crushing headaches that come with pictures, and you don't even listen to me." 

"I said I was sorry." 

"It's not good enough. You're the one who's suppose to be playing the hero and you can't do that if you don't pay attention to the visions." Cordelia scolded. 

Angel groaned inwardly. "Ok, just tell me what you saw." 

"Not much really. Just got the name of a club...Twilight...and your suppose to be there at 8:00." 

"Do you know who or what I'm suppose to be looking for?" 

"Nope." She gave him a wide smile. "Have fun." 

Angel placed his head in his head and groaned outloud. 

*************** 

Angel entered the loud club, immediately he recognized the mass of different species of demons and vampires, mixed with humans. He pushed himself through the mass of bodies toward the bar, but froze as soon as it came into sight. 

She sat at the end of the bar, talking to the bar tender, a goblet in her hand and a smile playing on her lips. Her dark hair that fell wildly about her shoulders, cascaded down her back when her clear gray eyes turned to meet his. 

The demon with in him was raging at the sight of her, and Angel knew immediately why the Powers had sent him to the club. He was here to face his past. 

Part 2: 

Paris 1803 - Govener's Mansion 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Darla asked as she latched herself onto Liem's arm. 

"The Govener's a twit." He replied gruffly. "I think I'm going to eat and then leave." 

He downed his glass of burobon and pried himself away from his sire's clutches. Fifty years had been long enough, he was getting board now. He needed something exciting, something to challenge him. He was half way across town before he realized it, his demon rising to the surface, burning for blood, and no mortal around to qulech it. 

"You seem lost." A soft voice called from the shadows. 

Angelus whirled around to be confronted with a woman, her dark hair falling in a mass of curls, gray eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. 

"Not lost M'Lady." He gave her a sly grin. 

"Could have fooled me." She returned the smile, walking closer to him. "So, you're Darla's new boy toy, I must say that you seem more intresting than the last one. I'm suprised she let you out of her sights." 

"Darla's may be my sire, but she will no' control me." 

She looked up into Liem's deep brown eyes. "You *are* an intresting one. You'll do well." Giving a small smile she started walking away. 

"If you're just going to insult me an leave, can you at least tell me your name?" 

"Bathsheba." 

*************** 

When Angel regained his wits, he looked back toward the bar to find her gone. He heved a sigh and pushed his way to the bar. 

"What can I get you?" The bar tender asked Angel. 

"Burbon." Angel replied looking around the room. He stole a gaze toward the end of the bar, his memories weighing heavy on his mind, hoping that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. 

"The woman that was at the end of the bar, does she come in here often?" Angel asked as he took his drink from the bar tender. 

"Sheba?" Angel nodded and the man smiled. "She owns this place. Though she usually doesn't disappear this early in the evening." 

"How long has this place been here." 

"Not that long, just about a year. Sheba's only been in LA for about a year and half, rumor has it she was hanging around Sunnydale and the Hellmouth there." The bar tender paused a moment. "She doesn't quite strike me as the 'I want to take over the world' type." 

Angel just sat thinking, holding his drink. He was going to have to call Giles. 

Part 3: 

Giles hung the telephone up and rested his head in top of his hands. There was something in Angel's voice that sent a chill to the very core of his being. He turned his head slightly so that he could see the couple sitting in the recliner. 

"Willow." 

Willow removed her head from the resting spot on Spike's shoulder to look at the Watcher. 

"What's wrong Giles?" Her voice full of concern. 

"I need to ask you some questions about the summer Buffy disappeared." 

Willow sat up fully. "Oh...o..ok." 

"When you would patrol, did you ever hear of a vampiress by the name of Bathsheba?" 

Spike's head whipped around to stare at Giles. "What did you just say?" 

"It seems that Angel has run into her in LA. He said there was good possibilty that she was around the Hellmouth during the time he was in Hell. She hasn't caused any trouble as of yet, but he thinks she may be up to something." 

"Sheba's always up to somethin'." Spike snorted. He slipped out of the chair and streched. 

"You know this...this being?" Giles asked suddenly intrested. 

"Yeah, and so does Peaches. He knows her extreamly well if you catch my drift." He held out his hand to Willow and helped her up. "Call the Slayer tell her to be ready to leave when we get there." 

"Where are you going?" 

Spike gave Giles a cocky grin as he tugged on his duster. "We're going to stop what ever Sheba's cooked up before we're all introduced to Angelus again." 

******************** 

"Why are we taking Buffy with us. I mean she...well her an Angel..." Willow tried to get out. 

Spike just smiled. "Because ducks, dear old dad can't get within ten feet of Sheba with out going all postal." 

"What?!" Willow looked at him in horror. 

Spike turned to face the red head, his eyes serious. "Ok pet, you've got to go with me on this one. Think of Angel, now think of Angelus..." 

"...But they're differnt. I mean Angelus is a demon and Angel is, well, Angel." 

"Exactly. Angelus, the demon, is attracted to Sheba's demon. His demon is her demon's mate. You seeing my point?" 

Willow nodding slowly. 

"Ok, now if we don't do something Peaches won't have to have that one true moment of happiness to lose his soul, cause the demon will do anything to get to his mate. And there is no way in bloody hell that I'm letting that wanker out anagin." 

"I still don't get..." 

"Think about it pet." 

Willow's eyes lit up. "She's his soulmate! Buffy will be the balance." 

"Either that or cause chaos, we'll just have to wait and see." Spike snarled as he cought sight of the blonde Slayer. "Bloody hell! She's bringing Fish Boy with her." 

Part 4: 

"Well do you know what's wrong with him?" Buffy asked. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "If I knew what was wrong with him don't you think I would have told you. All I know is that he's locked himself down in the batcave and won't let anyone in." 

Buffy looked over to Spike and Willow. "You know what's wrong with him?" It was more of accusation than a question. Spike threw up his hands in defense. 

"I told you what I know Slayer, and Red was with me when the Poof called the Watcher. We all know just as much as you do." 

"I don't beleive you." Riley said, coming to stand behind Buffy. 

"Listen, Captin Lilac, I don't care if you are shagging the Slayer or not, nobody invited you to tag along." 

Before anyone knew it Cordelia was in the middle of things stopping the fight before it had a chance to really get going. 

"I'd apperacite it if you didn't destroy my place of employment. I just got things back to normal after a really nasty demon decided to drop by a week ago." The brunette took a deep breath. "Now, if we *all* can behave I have the name and address of the club Angel went to before he went all..." 

"Cordelia?" 

They all spun around at the sound of the voice. Leaning against the doorway was a very exhusted looking Angel. Buffy looked at him but didn't say a word. She couldn't seem to make her mouth function no matter how hard she tried. 

"What are you all doing here?" He asked weakly. 

"We're here to help, Mate." Spike replied, moving to help his sire. 

"You're here to help me?" Angel gave a short bitter laugh. "That's a first." 

"We're all here to help." Buffy finally said. 

Angel pushed away from the doorway and staggered over to her. "Including your new boy-toy." He spat, glancing up at Riley. 

Buffy's fist met his jaw before she knew what she was doing. "You have no right..." 

"Buffy why don't we...go get some dinner or something." Willow suggested, pulling at the Slayer's arm. 

"Yeah there's a nice little pub around the corner that I can show you. So why don't you guys go out side and wait for me." Cordelia chimed in as she ushered them out. When they were gone, she spun around and placed her hands on her hips. "What the hell was that?!" 

"That was Angelus resurfacing for a bit." Spike replied, helping Angel to stand a little more stedy. "Go catch up with them, but do you dare tell the Slayer about Angelus. She doesn't need to know yet. I be there in a few." 

*********** 

"You can't let Buffy fight Bathsheba." 

Spike looked at Angel and laughed. "No one else is going to." 

"Bathsheba will kill her." 

"You don't know that. That Slayer of yours has to be the stongest one I've ever met. I mean she survived your nasty alter ego." 

"Almost. She almost didn't make it. Sheba's just as strong as he is." Angel took a deep un-needed breath. "If Sheba kills Buffy then I'm dead as well." 

Part 5: 

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Spike asked shifting his weight against the door frame of Angel's bedroom. 

"You understand what's going on, or else you wouldn't have brought Buffy with you." Angel sighed heavily. "If Bathsheba and Buffy fight, and Bathsheba wins...my soul won't have anything to anchor it to this plane and the demon will be released, and no curse of any kind will be able to help." 

"Bloody hell! So what do you want to do about it. As I see it you're already in one fucked up mess." Spike ran a hand through his short blonde hair. 

"I'm going to go back to the club tonight and finish it." 

Spike growled. "No your not. There's no way you'd be able to fight her and if you did get that close, in your condition, Angelus would have no trouble showing up for good." 

Angel stood up to his full height. Rage flashing in his deep brown eyes. He was ready to rip his childe limb from limb, but as quickly as the rage consumed him, pain replaced it. Angel doubled over and sank to his knees, throwing his head back in a painful howl. 

"Come on, Mate." Spike latched onto Angel's arm. 

"Get...away..." Angel growled through clenched teeth. 

Spike backed away looking around the dark room. His eyes rested on the large black lamp. He quickly grabbed it and smashed it against the back of Angel's head, knocking him out cold. Spike dragged him to the bed and went to the closet. Pulling out a heavy black trunk, Spike pulled out a heavy set of chains. 

"Never change..." Spike muttered. He quickly chained Angel to the bed. "Sleep tight, hope you don't bite when you wake." 

*************** 

"SPIKE!" Willow yelled as she and Cordelia entered the office. 

"Where's the Slayer?" 

"She and Riley went to Twilight." Willow said taking a deep breath. 

"Fuck!" Spike growled. 

"Where's Angel?" Cordelia asked. 

"Chained to his bed. You can watch him, we're going after the Slayer." 

************** 

Buffy and Riley pushed there way through the thick crowd towards the bar. She singled for the bar tender. 

"What can I get you?" He asked with a smile. 

"We're looking for Bathsheba." Riley announced. 

The bar tender ignored him. "She's upstairs, but I doubt she'll see you." 

Buffy gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Oh she'll see me." 

********** 

They had to take out four vamps before they were able to enter a large apartment above the club. In Buffy's mind it was a lot like Angel's. Dark, not a lot of furnature. A leather couch and chair were about it. A large bed with mesh curtains sat in the far corner. Antiques consumed empty areas. Buffy espically didn't like the large Hindu statue that stood by the door. 

"Those were four of my best." A woman's voice filtered out from the shadows. "I guess the rumors about you are true." 

Buffy watched as a tall, dark haired woman emerged from one of the dark corners of the apartment. She placed her hands on slider hips and smiled at them. It was a cold smile that sent chills down Buffy's spine. 

"What have you done to Angel?" Buffy demanded. 

"It's Angel now." Bathsheba mused. "That's intersting. I gave him the name Angelus, you know. We had just killed a pair of newlyweds. They were on their way to their honeymoon...hidaway. We fed, left their bodies in the carriage, and then made love in the cementary." She laughed. "There was a large stone statue of an Archangel. It face reminded me of him...." 

Buffy's stomach turned as Bathsheba turned to look back at them, more espically Riley. 

"And this is who you replaced him with. I thought you would have better taste." 

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion for Buffy. Riley had darted out from behind her, toward Bathsheba. Bathsheba knocked him to his knees, with one swift kick and then snapped his neck in another twist of her hands. Riley crumpled at her feet. 

"Mmmm...I never get tired of doing that." 

Buffy's heart stopped. 

Part 6: 

Spike watched Buffy silently from the kitchen. She hadn't said much of anything since he found her in Bathsheba's apartment, cradling Riley's broken body in her lap. She hadn't even asked about Angel, and in some way he was glad. He wasn't sure what seeing Angel writhing on the bed in constant pain and conflict. 

"She still hasn't said anything?" Willow asked coming up and placing a gentle hand on Spike's shoulder. 

"No." He paused. "I'm going to have to tell her, everything." 

"I know." She replied silently. 

"How's Angel?" 

"He's gotten worse since you left. He's in pain...and he's mumbling something...We can't figure it out." 

Spike kissed her on the top of her head. "It'll be okay pet." He moved over to the leather couch where the blonde Slayer was sitting. 

"Slayer, we have to talk." 

Buffy looked at him with vacant eyes. "You knew didn't you?" 

"Bathsheba is the reason I brought you along. You weren't suppose to meet her like you did. Angel didn't even want you to go anywhere near her." 

"Why?" 

"Sheba is bad news pet. She taught Angelus a lot of what he knows..." 

Spike was cut short when a ear-shattering roar echoed through the basement apartment. Both Buffy and Spike were in the bedroom. Angel was pulling at his chains, his body writhing up off the bed. 

"Angel!" 

"Don't Slayer..." 

"Spike, what's wrong with him." She pulled against Spike's iron clad grip. "Help him, damnit!" 

Spike spun her around his ice blue eyes staring into her's. "I can't help him, only you can." 

Spike released Buffy. She turned around to look at Angel again. 

"Bathsheba has control over his demon, she craves it power." Spike whispered into her ear. "But you, Slayer, you have control over his soul. As much as I hate to admit it, you are his other half. His soulmate." 

"What do I have to do?" She asked, absently rubbing the scar on her neck. 

"I thought that just being here would help, but now...now you have to kill her." 

"Or him." 

Spike nodded slowly, watching Buffy move over to the bed. She slowly touched his cheek. The touch seemed to cause Angel to relax. His large frame falling limp to the mattress. Spike slipped out of the room quietly, closing the door behind him. 

Part 7: 

Buffy slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. She took one of Angel's large hands into her own, gently rubbing the back of it with her thumb, like he used to do when she was upset. Deep red gouges were beginning to form where the chains were cutting into his skin. She let a sob escape her lips. 

"Buffy..." His voice was weak. 

"Shhh, don't talk." 

"You need to go home. Sheba..." 

"I know. Spike told me." 

"I don't want you to get hurt." He opened his eyes, clouded by pain. 

"That's not going to happen. I promise." She said touching his face. 

"I love you." He whispered before passing out into a death like sleep. 

"I love you, too." She replied back, then wept herself to sleep on his chest. 

*************** 

"Spike." 

The blonde vampire slowly opened his eyes to find Cordelia standing next to him. Willow was asleep next to him on the couch. He ran a hand though his hair. 

"What time is it?" 

"Almost one in the afternoon." She replied. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked removing himself from next to the red head and standing up. 

"No, but I was thinking that if Buffy is going to fight this vamp chick, she should do it now. While the sun's still up." 

Spike nodded and went to the bedroom. When he opened the door he found Buffy curled up as close as she could get to Angel, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Buffy sat up as Spike entered the room. 

"You need to finish it." He stated plainly. "While you still have the daylight." 

Buffy nodded slowly and got out of the bed. She stated toward the door but stopped before she reached it and turned around. 

"If I lose, and she wins," Buffy took a deep breath. "I want you to stake him before he realizes..." 

Spike nodded understanding. "I promise Slayer." 

Buffy took one more longing look at Angel, then disappeared into the shadows of the apartment. 

************** 

The club was dark when Buffy entered it. 

"I've been waiting for you." Bathsheba's voice rang out through the darkness. 

"Yeah well can we make this quick. I'd like to get home before dark." Buffy called out. 

Buffy heard Bathsheba laugh. "You know I like you. I hate to have to kill you. Maybe I'll turn you instead." Bathsheba stepped out of the darkness in front of Buffy. 

"You're going to have to earn that privilege." Buffy retorted, taking a fighting stance. 

"With pleasure." 

*************** 

Spike shot up off the couch when Angel's roar tore through the apartment. 

"Bloody hell, I can't take this." 

"How are we going to know when....you know." Willow asked. 

"I guess when everything goes quiet." Cordelia replied. "I mean if he's still all squirmy and all we know that they're both alive, right?" 

Spike didn't answer, he just continued to pace. He really didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help it. Spike was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts when a blood curdling scream came from behind the closed bedroom doors and then all was silent. Spike slowly turned and looked at them. He knew that scream could only mean that the Slayer had lost. He pulled a stake out of his back pocket and slowly made his way to the door. 

Part 8: 

Buffy slowly entered the basement apartment. She wasn't sure what she was going to find when she got back. To her surprise the large living room was empty when she walked in. There was note scribbled on the frige from Spike. 

~Slayer, 

Took Red and the Cheerleader out to get something to eat. 

Spike~ 

She moved past the kitchen and into the darkened bedroom. Angel was lying still on the bed, his hands and feet had been unchained and bandaged. She crept closer to the bed, gently taking a seat on the edge so she wouldn't disturb him. Buffy finially reached a hand out and touched his bare chest. She watched it a few moments as it rised and fell we each of his gentle breaths. 

Buffy's eyes grew wide. Breaths...breathing. Angel was breathing. Not only was he breathing but his heart was pounding against his chest under her hand. 

"Angel." 

Angel smiled as he opened his eyes. He had heard her come in and was waiting for her to say something. 

"Hi." 

"Is this real?" She asked him, trailing her hand over his chest, taking in his new found warmth. 

"I think so." He said pulling her on top of him. "I was going to lose my soul if Bathsheba killed you, but I lost the demon instead." 

"So no more vamp..." 

"I think I may still have my strength and a few of the other perks, but other than that...no more vamp," His smile got wider as he brought her lips to meet his in a seering kiss. "And no more curse." 

************ 

"Buffy?" 

"Hmmmm?" She sunggled deeper into his embrace, loving the feel of the warmth of his arms against her bare flesh. 

"Spike said that Bathsheba killed Riley. How are...I mean...are you all right?" 

She turned over so she could look at him. She took a deep breath and pressed her forehead against his. "I'm sad that he died, but that feeling isn't anything compared to the feelings I would've had if I lost you." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Angel don't apologize. It wasn't your falt." 

"I know, I just..." 

"Angel just shut up." 

Angel chuckled and kissed her as she settled back down into his arms. "I love you." 

"Mmm, I love you too." 


End file.
